


Heartbeat

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonsa Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon is late for a very important appointment.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Milestone Challenge for Jonsa Gift Exchange. Written for @thesewords-mydiary.

Sansa is going to kill him.

Jon knows this for a fact. As serene and graceful as his wife of 5 years can be, when provoked, she never hesitates to extend her claws. He’s seen her make grown men cower with a carefully placed word in an otherwise banal conversation. It always thrills him when she does so, her delicate displays of power, until, of course, it’s directed at him. And even then, even in the midst of a probably well deserved verbal tongue lashing, with her bright, fierce blue eyes concentrated purely on him, the air electrified with her anger, he always feels his pants tighten. He’s probably a masochist.

But this, being late to this appointment, Sansa will most definitely end up a widow of her own making.

So he runs down the sterile hallway, avoiding carts and equipment as he searches for room 507. He did everything in his power to get old Allister Thorne out of his office on time, agreeing to all manner of meetings that would keep him busy and miserable for the next month if only to make sure he did not miss this. 

He can feel the sweat forming in a pool between his shirt and skin, soaking the fabric until it’s plastered against the hard muscle of his back. The white color of his shirt not helping matters as it’s become transparent and last night’s evidence of their passionate coupling has not faded from his skin and is most likely visible to all he runs by. He should care more that strangers are now witness to how well he pleases his wife but he cannot bring himself to do it.

The hallway seems to stretch into eternity until finally, thank the old gods, he arrives before room 507. He takes a minute to catch his breath, standing before the door and tucking his shirt back into his pants from when it came undone while running, and is about to knock when his stomach flips and he stops, fist formed and hanging in mid-air. 

He’s nervous. Unbelievably nervous, to be standing on the precipice of the moment his life changes and he gets everything he never let himself want. Everything he never let himself believed he deserved or was worthy enough for. Everything he convinced himself he hated when he was a small, invisible boy lost in the foster system and passed over, until his Uncle Ned found him and made him a Stark. Until Sansa, beautiful, kind, gentle, fiercely loving Sansa, convinced him he was worthy and deserving of love.

Jon breathes deeply, once, twice, knocks and enters. 

He sees Sansa lying on the exam table, her blouse up to her breasts and the slight curve of her stomach being pressed by the wand the doctor holds in her hand. He sees Sansa turn her head, and smile that smile only meant for him that still makes him go weak in the knees.  
But what he hears when he enters, the lud-dub pattern of a strong heartbeat that fills the room and seems to travel thru his entire body and fills his heart in turn- that’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

He’s never loved anything more in his life than his wife and the child she carries in her womb. 

So he crosses the room to Sansa, tears slightly blurring his vision, kisses her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips, and whispers,

“Thank you”.


End file.
